


Fine line

by LauMansilla



Series: Shorts stories [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, References to Depression, Sad Harry Styles, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauMansilla/pseuds/LauMansilla
Summary: Hola! Este es un pequeño one shot inspirado en el álbum de Harry 'Fine line' espero que lo disfruten
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Series: Shorts stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573027
Kudos: 3





	Fine line

**Author's Note:**

> Para este one shot esta escrito en tercera persona, como un espectador no tan omnisciente sino como uno que solo puede contar lo que hace y piensa Harry. Sepan que este es lo que hace Harry y para dejarlo más en claro la persona de la que tanto se habla y refiere es Louis.

Habia llegado tarde esa noche a casa luego de estar con sus amigos en un bar, se había ido temprano, ya nada era como antes. Llego a la puerta y tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda antes de introducir la llave en la cerradura y entrar, ya no tenia a nadie que lo recibiera, no como antes. 

Se quito el saco y los zapatos, los dejo en el perchero del hall, sentía que podría escuchar los pasos apresurados ante su llegada todavía podia imaginar las suaves caricias de bienvenida y el "que alegría que estes en casa, te he extrañado".

Pasó por la cocina y apoyado en la encimera tomo un vaso y se sirvió un poco de whisky, se habia vuelto una costumbre emborracharse un poco cuando todo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor... a veces todo era muy difícil.

Se quedó ahí, mirando a la pequeña mesa que habitaba en la cocina, se detuvo en los girasoles que traía cada dos por tres, estaban un pocos marchitos ya y quizá no les cambió el agua lo suficiente para que se mantuvieran más tiempo, ¿le estaría protestando por ello? "Bebé ¿cuantas veces te tengo que recordar que cuides las plantas que estan en la casa? Las flores son seres vivos".

Suspiró y tomó todo lo que le quedaba de un sorbo, había dias en los que solo podia pensar en él.  
Se sirvió otro vaso y subió lentamente por las escaleras, podía ver antes sus ojos todas las noches donde se habian tropezado con los escalones ya que no dejaban de besarse, podia sentir en su pecho la adrenalina de aquel momento y las caricias lentas que deja en su tersa piel. Seguro venian de un dia largo del trabajo, seguramente no se habrían visto en semanas y en la urgencia habrían tenido sexo en la mesa de la cocina para simplemente subir las escaleras completamente agotados y terminar en la cama para hablar entre sueños, siempre se sentia tan largo estar sin él que no podría acostumbrarse aunque le llevara la vida.

Miro por el pasillo un tanto tambaleante, todavía tenia colgado en la pared los portarretratos que le había regalado para su aniversario, eran varios de distintos tamaños, unidos para formar un corazón aunque cuando él los vio lo unico que hizo fue reírse y decirle que lo que menos tenia era forma de corazón...a veces era tan arisco pero lo amaba de esa manera.

Aunque ahora era tarde para darse cuenta de eso.

Se paró justo enfrente de los cuadros y los admiró por un rato mientras bebía de su vaso, se tendría que haber traido la botella pero ya estaba todo un tanto borroso como para bajar de nuevo a por ello. Las fotos las habian cambiado varias veces, a él le encantaba hacerlo, habia momentos donde solo llegaba a la casa y él sonreía mientras decía "hoy no tuve un dia muy activo asi que ¡cambie todas las fotos de la casa! Ven te van a encantar, encontré una de cuando tenías dieciséis", como extrañaba esos días.

Suspiró, dejo el vaso vacío en la mesa ratona del pasillo y fue directamente al baño, se sentó en inodoro y se relajó, estaba muy cansado o muy borracho como para mear parado y era una molestia tener que limpiar un desastre innecesario. ¿Que le diría él en este momento?¿ se reiría como siempre o simplemente lo besaria en la frente y le daria un té como hacia cuando llegaba a la casa muy cansaso? Ahora no podía saberlo.

Se paró y terminó de desvestirse, se acostó de su lado de la cama y tomó el teléfono.

Había un mensaje suyo "bebe! cómo te ha ido últimamente? Hace mucho que no hablamos ! Cuando puedas llámame en la semana para vernos" sentía las manos temblorosas mientras leía la mierda de mensaje que le había dejado, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que lo había recibido al parecer, pero es que era tan difícil responderle cuando solo quería acurrucarse a su lado y dormir con la sensación de los pequeños besos que solía dejarle cuando estaba completamente adormecido. 

Tomó su teléfono y se decidió llamarlo, tal vez más por impulso y dolor que otra cosa, a decir verdad Harry lo había dejado esta vez y no tenía derecho en pedirle más cuando habían quedado muy claros en intentar esta amistad, escuchó tranquilamente los tonos pasar hasta que dio a la casilla de correo.

"Hola... yo verdaderamente no se que decirte pero estoy aquí en la cama y tu no estas conmigo y eso me esta matando. Yo... lamento si es que esto te molesta pero no puedo más conmigo mismo y es que se me hace tan difícil volver a casa solo para encontrar todo vacío. Se que dijimos que seríamos amigos pero me sigues llamando bebe o amor y yo no puedo.  
Soy muy terco para decirte lo que siento y sé que ya es tarde como para pedirte que vuelvas pero nunca sentí todo lo que te dije y me rompe el alma no poder hablarte por vergüenza a que me tomes como un tonto.  
Lo siento...¿sabes? De verdad, lo siento Amor, no estuve para ti cuando me necesitabas y no se como hacer para que me veas de una mejor manera, no se como volver a conquistarte y no se que hacer con el hecho de que te extraño tanto pero no te puedo tener conmigo  
Tengo el cuadro que te regale para nuestro cuarto aniversario todavía, tiene las fotos que dejaste la última vez...se que puede parecer un tanto obsesivo de mi parte que te piense tanto pero es que... te amo como siempre lo he hecho, desde que tenía solo dieciséis.  
Lamento que tengas que escuchar todo esto, puede que este un poco borracho y un tanto triste pero por favor no me dejes de hablar por esto porque verdaderamente no hay otra persona en mi vida a la que quiera tanto como te quiero a ti y te amo y lo siento por todo lo que nos ha pasado pero no puedo pensar que voy a ser una parte de tu vida de la cual no vas a querer hablar en algún futuro, ni siquiera puedo pensar en algún futuro si es que tu no estas conmigo... eres mi hogar...siempre"

Sintió las densas lágrimas brotar de sus ojos y se quedo allí, sentado en la cama, sin mirar especialmente a algún punto. Suspiró y colgó la llamada, sentía que seria vergonzoso que se escucharan tantos sollozos luego de semejante confesión. Lo había dicho todo y al mismo tiempo sintió que no dijo nada.

Se metió por completo entre las sabanas y le escribió un mensaje, era parte de una de las nuevas canciones que estaba trabajando, a veces pensaba que escribía mucho sobre él.

"You're so golden. I'm out of my head, and I know that you're scared because hearts get broken"

Tomó una gran respiración e intentó calmar las lágrimas, en un ligero acto de temor apago el teléfono, se metió bajo las sabanas y se durmió abrazado a las almohadas que siempre estaban alrededor su alrededor para no hacerle sentir que estaba completamente solo en una casa para dos.

Se despertó de golpe, creyó escuchar algunos ruidos de la puerta trasera, en la cocina y eso era imposible, nadie más vivía en la casa. Tomó su teléfono y lo prendió rápidamente, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo a pesar de la resaca y el temor de que alguien este en su casa, desbloqueo la puerta con temor. No por nada tenía una cerradura especial en su habitación, miró el teléfono antes de salir, eran las 1:32 de la tarde y tenía doce llamadas perdidas de él junto a unos treinta mensajes.

Escucho otro ruido, esta vez desde la cocina y se asustó, bajó lo mas silencioso que pudo las escaleras y se quedo a unos metros de la entrada de la cocina, sentía el temor subir por sus venas hasta que escuchó un ligero canto. Era una voz completamente conocida para él y no entendía porqué estaba en la casa cuando hacia tanto tiempo que no se hablaban. Volvió a revisar su teléfono y solo se encontró en una vorágine inexplicable de felicidad e incomprensión.

Con todo lo que pudo tomo valor y se enfrentó ante él en la cocina.

"¿Louis?"

"Hola Haz, he vuelto"


End file.
